


Stress relief

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Based on Jaspurrlock's gorgeous drawing for day 19 in kinktober last year





	Stress relief

Lance was nervous. He’d felt like he needed a stress relief but was beginning to question his choice. The street he was now standing on was not the place to go if you had pure intentions. He looked around, trying to spot someone who would be interesting

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shiro was standing at his usual corner, looking around for a potential client. He was wearing tight leather pants, a mesh shirt to show off his nipple rings, and a black choker around his neck. There weren’t a lot of people here today, but he still found someone.

A young looking guy standing alone looking awkward. Shiro chuckled a bit, seeing that it clearly would be the first time for the other. Well, at least the first with someone like Shiro. He walked up to him and put his arm on the wall next to the other, trapping him. 

“What do you want, baby, hm? Do you want to fuck me, do you want me to fuck you?” Shiro asked, gently pulling the other mans hand towards his waist. “Uh-ummm” Lance was blushing ridiculously much, barely able to think, let alone speak.

“The latter, huh?” 

“Y-yes please…”

Shiro smirked and leaned forward, whispering “Mm, polite… We’re gonna have a lot of fun together"


End file.
